milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry the Platypus
Perry the Platypus, AKA Agent P, is O.W.C.A.'s top agent. Before and during the summer that took place before Milo Murphy's Law, he would be undercover as the pet of his host family, the Flynn-Fletchers, until he would be called on (almost daily) by Major Monogram to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daily scheme (usually including an inator). Appearance Perry is a platypus with teal fur, an orange duck-bill, and a beaver tail. While out as an agent he stands on his hind legs and wears a brown fedora. Personality Perry takes his job as a secret agent very seriously and cares greatly for Phineas and Ferb. History Perry first appeared in ''The Phineas and Ferb Effect'', where he learned about that the Pistachions' invasion of the world and that Doofenshmirtz has created a time machine that might help erase the Pistachions from existence. To that end, Perry helps Milo Murphy and his Diogee in retrieving a clock that contains time juice which can power up the machine. He later travels back in time with Doof, Orton Mahlson, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota to obtain orange soda from 1965 and several Dakota look-alikes in the present to wipe out several pistachions. Perry is even surprised to learn that Doofenshmirtz would rename himself as Professor Time and develop time travel, and that Doofenshmirtz's future self would arrive to bring Orton back to 1955 in order to wipe out the pistachions for good, thus restoring the timeline. Perry returned in ''The Ticking Clock'', where he learns that Doofenshmirtz has created an inator that cleans the city of sidewalk gum. However, he forced Doofenshmirtz to stop as the inator caused a lot of damage on the streets, despite knowing that Doof was doing his best in cleaning up sidewalk gum in the start. Eventually, he became surprised to see Doof using the inator to fix the town square clock tower. Episode Appearances *The Phineas and Ferb Effect *The Ticking Clock *Sick Day *Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Abducting Murphy's Law *The Dog Who Knew Too Much Trivia * He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who also voices Diogee. * Platypuses in our reality have brown fur - just like many land mammals. * The only characters outside of O.W.C.A. who know both of his identities are Candace and Stacy, people from Perry's pet life who learned his secret agent identity in different episodes of Phineas and Ferb, and Milo and Diogee in The Phineas and Ferb Effect. Phineas and Ferb only interact with Perry's 4-legged pet identity in The Phineas and Ferb Effect, Melissa and Zack only interact with Perry's 2-legged agent identity in The Ticking Clock, and Sara only interacts with Perry's 2-legged agent identity in The Dog Who Knew Too Much. Gallery Milo Murphy's law crossover.JPG Phineas and ferb milo crossover.jpg Crossover Teaser Image 7.jpg Crossover Teaser Image 1.jpg Crossover Teaser Image 4.jpg Crossover Teaser Image 5.jpg AgentP Crossover (1).png AgentP Crossover (2).png AgentP Crossover (3).png P&F Effect Promo Image 46.jpg DiTvhNZWAAYE wk.jpg DiKaCsuUcAEbVq .jpeg what episode is this from.PNG External links * Disney Wiki: Perry the Platypus * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Perry the Platypus Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Non-Humans Category:Animals Category:P Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Pets Category:Time Travelers Category:Recurring Characters